


Красный клуб

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days-, K-Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: О том, как все начиналось
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Красный клуб

Огромный торговый центр, расположенный неподалеку от моста, ведущего к академии Асинака, в этот жаркий солнечный день напоминал разворошенный улей. Несмотря на дрожащий над разогретым асфальтом воздух, люди куда-то спешили, обменивались новостями, останавливались возле витрин, но в большинстве своем старались осесть в ближайшем кафе и заказать что-нибудь холодное.  
— А-а-а, духота какая... — рыжеволосый пацан, которому на вид было лет пятнадцать, не больше, свесил руки по бокам плетёного кресла. — Это же дорогой ТЦ, чего они так экономят на кондеях?!  
— Мы вообще должны быть в школе, — его приятель выглядел куда солиднее в идеально отглаженной форме и с новеньким планшетом последней марки.  
— Не нуди, Фушими, — первый проводил алчущим взором парочку с мороженым. — Пить хочу.  
— По мне, так это ты нудишь, Ми-са-ки.   
— Я?! — коротышка тут же взвился. — Да дай тебе волю, и мы бы весь день проторчали на лекциях этой грымзы, Хитани-сан!  
— По крайней мере, потом не пришлось бы искать материал для сдачи, — с достоинством парировал приятель.  
— Тц, ну и вали в эту школу, — парнишка снова откинулся на спинку и оттянул ворот безразмерной футболки. Облизнул губы.  
— Чтобы ты влип в какую-нибудь историю? — Сарухико смерил Яту взглядом, полным презрения к неспособности разминуться с неприятностями.  
— Ха, вот уж не ты меня из них вытаскиваешь! — Ята ответил ему сердитым взглядом.  
— Потому что ты никогда не слушаешь... — закончить фразу и помянуть «умных людей», к которым, несомненно, относил и себя, Сарухико не успел — в восточном крыле что-то грохнуло, а потом здание содрогнулось до основания.  
— Что это? — Ята, до этого безразличный к окружающему, преобразился, став похожим на пса, взявшего след.  
— Короли, — донеслось до них, — опять разборки...  
— Ставлю свой скейт, Синий и Красный! — возбуждённо сглотнул Ята.  
— Мисаки, мы даже проверять не пойдем!  
— О «нас» речи и не было? — Ята выделил слово голосом, презрительно скосив глаза.  
— Я даже знать не хочу, что ты задумал.  
— Вот и вали. До встречи вечером, — Ята махнул рукой и рванул на скейте в горящее крыло.  
— Мисаки! — воплей за спиной он просто не слышал.  
Когда это началось? Когда он стал так фанатично следить за всем, что делала «Хомра» и её Король?  
Да с первого взгляда! Однажды Суо Микото прошёл мимо его дома, направлялся на разборки в порт! Их разделяло всего несколько метров.  
Высоченный, жилистый Красный был спокоен, даже, казалось, как-то меланхоличен.   
И... нет, вы это не слышали, но... он был охренительно красив. Как сошедший на грешную землю Бог. Ята, к стыду своему, так где-то час и простоял, словно парализованный.  
Был не в силах сдвинуться с места, и конечно, к самим разборкам опоздал, просто видел алое пламя, вдруг взвившееся, словно из ниоткуда. А потом огромный меч, зависший над тем местом, где шла драка. В три раза! Больше! Чем «перочинный ножичек» Синего!  
Более простой по дизайну, удивительно... дикарский. И прямо излучающий мощь каждой линией.  
Ята поверить не мог, что что-то подобное может существовать. Даже заснять не додумался. И очень потом об этом жалел.  
Зато потом компенсировал, практически сразу забив под завязку диск на компьютере.  
Пришлось выложить всё накопленное за три года за новый КПК. Но он того стоил! Лучшие снимки и видео! Никаких бликов!  
Ята чувствовал себя фанаткой, но ничего не мог поделать. Скейт тряхнуло на каком-то камне, и он едва не свалился, наконец, вылетев к месту событий.  
Суо стоял во весь роcт, как моряк на корабле, расставив ноги и насмешливо разглядывал Синего и его гвардию.  
— Ха. И чего приперся?  
— Ты опять творишь всё, что вздумается, — Мунаката поправил очки.  
— Где всё? — Красный как-то рассеяно огляделся. — Только половину.  
— Да? Уже страшно, что из себя представляет вторая часть.  
— Мы еще и не начинали. Сожгите их, — пламя заклубилось вокруг, взревело, пожирая все, до чего могло дотянуться, осыпало окружающих плавящимися осколками.  
А сам Суо Микото спрыгнул вниз. Со второго-то этажа! При учете, что высота там была метров шесть, никак не меньше.  
— Ни крови! Ни костей! Ни пепла! — эхом понеслось вслед, и банда сиганула следом.  
Да что там! Ята и сам едва не последовал за ним. Спохватился и запустил запись на КПК.  
Гвардейцы, казалось, только и ждавшие приказа Синего, обнажили клинки, и силы столкнулись с ревом.  
— Ох, круть! — Ята едва не подпрыгивал от возбуждения. — Ещё пять лет, и я сам смогу драться рядом!  
Кажется, его услышали; по крайней мере, Красный на миг скосил глаза, и охват пламени увеличился, подступил почти к самым ногам.  
Пришлось снять кроссовки и спрятать в мешок, а то мать прибьёт, если их испортят.  
Огонь облизал ступни, но, вопреки ожиданиям, не обжег, скорее пощекотал, так что Ята не удержал смешка. Переступил, не вполне понимая, почему Красных называют самым жестоким кланом? Нет, с ними бывало, но... Почему-то сегодня ему повезло. Правда, когда пламя взвилось, накрывая его с головой, не успел Ята даже вскрикнуть, стало не до того.  
Только сжался, закрывая собой драгоценный КПК, а в следующее мгновение в него врезалась волна отката от Синих. Впечатала в стену, выбила воздух из легких, оставив валяться на полу.  
Сознание покачнулось, пытаясь кануть в темноту, но почему-то никак не могло. Яту снова опалило, но теперь как-то иначе. Бандана, сорванная с волос, порхнула вниз.  
— Что? — донеслось со стороны Синих, — гражданский?!  
— Идиоты, — метко выплюнул Красный король, кажется, имея в виду и себя.  
Дальнейшее Ята слышал словно сквозь толстый слой ваты и не мог сказать, а не померещилось ли ему. 

Разборка с Синим клубом началась как обычно. Рейши просто надо было везде и всюду устанавливать свои чертовы правила. И конечно он не мог пройти мимо Красного клуба. Вообще-то Суо пришел с парнями в этот торговый центр просто отдохнуть, но как вышло.  
Обычные люди, не обладающие никакими способностями, начали разбегаться еще в тот момент, когда они сцепились, но нашлись индивидуумы, которым море по колено.   
Суо покосился на тонкую, мальчишескую фигурку, скорчившуюся на самом краю обрушавшегося второго этажа в месте столкновения сил. Сделал всего шаг вперед, и в этот момент обломки пола рухнули вниз. Пламя взвилось вверх, сжигая камни, но мальчишеское тело не тронуло, и то свалилось в подставленные руки.  
— Микото!  
— Чего тебе, Мунаката? — Суо чуть повернулся, словно только заметил противника. — Я тебя уделать могу и одной рукой, но ты же потом орать будешь, что я прикрывался заложником. А сам чуть мальчишку не угробил. Следить нужно за периметром... Уходим, — коротко велел он своим, и те отступили, не посмев ослушаться.  
— И куда ты его?  
— А есть варианты? — Суо убрал челку со лба, раскрасневшегося от огня. — В больницу, конечно. Тц, пацанёнок совсем.  
Больше не сказав ни слова, Красный Король подобрал случайную жертву с усыпанного крошкой бетона пола и с достоинством покинул помещение. Сел в припаркованный на улице фургон и устроил добычу на руках.  
— Изумо, центральный госпиталь.  
— Ты кого там подобрал? — Кусанаги смотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида.  
Полы куртки чуть отодвинулись, демонстрируя пребывающего в беспамятстве мальчишку.  
— Который день за мной шляется, — пожаловался Суо. — Фанат, тоже мне.   
— О, знакомый рыжик, — Изумо присвистнул, наткнувшись взглядом на стиснутый пальцами КПК, — дорогая штука. Где достал только?  
— Мне интересно, как долго он еще собирается за мной бегать.  
— Пока не поломается окончательно, — «обрадовали» Короля.  
— Только этого мне и не хватало, — в голосе скользнули тоскливые ноты.  
— Тогда запрети ему.  
— Пожалуй, так я и сделаю, — Суо прижал пацана к себе, ощупывая голову на предмет травм. Волосы оказались пушистыми и удивительно мягкими. Он хмыкнул, отметив это, и наградил улыбающегося соклановца тяжелым взглядом.  
— Рули, Изумо.  
— Кхм... да-да, Король.  
— Вот именно, что Король. Сами выбрали, — ладонь прошлась по боку, проверяя ребра.  
Те были целы.  
А вот сердчишко вдруг затрепыхалось. Слишком быстро для того, кто не чувствует.  
— Будешь и дальше притворяться, я тебя хорошенько встряхну.  
Этот кутёнок приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Так в больницу? — Кусанаги это было прекрасно видно.  
— Да, — решил Суо, — А ты учти, мелочь, тебе сегодня крупно повезло. В другой раз пламя может и не успеть.  
— Я не учёл Синих, — нагло вякнул заморыш.  
— Прямо от сердца отлегло.  
— Правда? — рыжая голова переместилась, прижимаясь к груди. — И вправду ровно стучит.  
Король замер на мгновение, а потом, невиданное дело, негромко рассмеялся. Устроился удобнее, не выпуская мальчишку из рук.  
— Суо... — пораженно выдохнул Кусанаги.   
— Ты там больницу потерял? — усмешка у Красного была полна скептицизма.   
— Да вот она. Приехали.  
— А? — пригревшийся пацан опомнился и завозился в руках Суо. — Не надо меня в больницу! Нормально всё. А то ещё донесут матери!  
— Замолкни, — Суо прижал его к себе и выбрался на улицу.  
— Нет! Никакой больницы! — пацан принялся вырываться, но силы были явно не равны.  
— Ха. Ты бы так удрать пытался, когда заваруха началась.   
— А! Ради нового видео ничего не жалко! — чувствуется, это было основным аргументом.   
— И сколько их у тебя? — Суо остановился на ступенях, так и не успев войти в здание. Из приемного покоя с любопытством наблюдали за ними, но никому не пришло в голову выйти и спросить, что привело Красного короля.  
— Сто двадцать три! — гордо заявил пацан, после чего его все-таки поставили на землю.  
— Фанат, — Микото помолчал. — Вот что, мелочь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты появлялся на наших разборках. Более того, я, Красный Король, запрещаю тебе там бывать.  
— Хо... — мальчишка отступил. — А я — Ята Мисаки, пока не ваш подданный. И значит, волен не исполнять приказ.  
— Шельма! — Король снова расхохотался.  
Ята зарделся, потом тряхнул головой, резко вскинул КПК, сняв, как он смеется, и припустил прочь. Едва увернулся от пущенной в спину огненной волны, которая на деле не обожгла бы.  
— Засранец! — плечи у главаря Синего клуба все еще подрагивали.  
— М-да, — Изумо почесал затылок, дождавшись, когда он сядет обратно в машину. — Опять будет сидеть на улице и снимать. Раньше этим хоть только Татара занимался.  
— А потом развешивать постеры по всей школе, — согласился с ним Суо.  
— Похоже, он не на шутку влюблен.  
— Он мальчишка, — веселость сошла с Суо талым снегом.  
— И это особенно страшно, Микото. Вспомни себя в его годы.  
— Меня такие вещи не интересовали.  
— Да, — согласился Кусанаги. — Ты пил клубничное молоко, когда подглядывал за переодевающейся учительницей, и даже пригнуться не подумал, когда она обернулась. В любом случае, тебе решать, но эта заноза явно не остановится.  
— Пожалуй, я знаю, как решить эту проблему, — Микото закурил, запалив сигарету щелчком пальцев, просто потому, что было лень искать зажигалку. — Поехали в бар.  
— Не поделишься?  
— Сейчас приедем и все обсудим.  
— Ладно, — Изумо не стал настаивать.  
Фургон пролетел по пустой в этот час улице и приветственно мигнул фарами стоящему на крыльце Татаре, которому, похоже, уже успели разболтать о мальчишке.  
Тот даже обуться не успел, так торопился.   
— Ну, что он?   
— Сбежал, поганец.  
— И ты ему позволил?! — целитель всплеснул руками.  
— А мне надо было за шкирку его таскать? — Суо понаблюдал, как он поджимает замерзшие пальцы, и подтолкнул Тоцуку к дверям. — Целый он.  
— Опять ввяжется в неприятности...  
— Не волнуйся, я уже предусмотрел, как этого избежать, — колокольчик над дверью приветливо звякнул, и они наконец оказались внутри.  
— Увидишь.  
Суо опустился на диван подле окна. Хмыкнул, когда Анна устроилась под боком, обвел взглядом собравшихся.   
— И как? — Татара и вовсе устроился напротив.  
— Ну, наш источник головной боли сам меня, — Суо кивнул вошедшему Изумо, чтобы тот закрыл дверь. — Я ему не Король, чтобы запретить участвовать в драках.  
— А?! — взвыли все. — Суо-сан, он еще школьник!  
— А, то есть мы позволим ему сдохнуть в следующей драке? — после слов Суо «Хомра» заметно притихла. — Прекрасно. Гроб сразу закажем?  
— Ты же сам запретил вступать в банду малолеткам, — напомнил Изумо.   
— Имею права один раз сделать исключение?  
— И навлечь головную боль ещё большую? — вопрос был, в общем-то, справедливым, Суо много об этом думал. Но тут неожиданно на его сторону встал Тоцука.  
— По крайней мере, у него будет огонь. Сможет защититься. Кстати, — на стол легла потрепанная папка. — Я тут собирал на него досье... думаю, у Яты-тяна есть все шансы стать наравне с Изумо.  
— Так и знал, что ты влезешь.  
— Ну... он в прошлом году на спор взял все спортивные награды в межшкольных соревнованиях.  
— И конечно, только это заставило тебя стать любопытствующим? — Суо потянулся и стукнул его по макушке, после чего оглядел собравшихся. — Так что, еще возражения?  
— Всё равно ты уже всё решил, — Кусанаги и вовсе отошел к стойке и занялся бокалами.   
— Вот и хорошо, — Суо поднялся, так и не взглянув на содержимое папки, и под удивленными взглядами пошел к двери. Распахнул ее и остановился на пороге. — Ты либо сюда, либо туда.  
— Ты же поставил возрастное ограничение, — донеслось до них.  
— Мне закрыть дверь?  
— Нет!  
Ята буквально влетел внутрь и едва не выпустил скейт, замерев в центре зала. Осматривался настороженно, словно его, только пустив, все еще могли выкинуть на улицу. Но очень скоро любопытство перевесило опасения.  
— Всем привет.  
«Хомра» косились на него с легким недоверием, но не более. И, возможно, именно это давало впитывать происходящее жадно, как губка.  
— Ну, что, скажешь? — на встрепанную макушку легла ладонь.  
— Круто! — отозвался Ята и ахнул, когда по волосам потекло пламя. Правда, даже не рванулся прочь. А вот члены банды заметно напряглись. Знали, что это пламя может убить.  
— Только без приколов в виде метки на заднице, — заявил Ята, и Суо еле-еле удержался от того, чтобы сделать именно это. Просто чтобы посмотреть, как пацан будет возмущаться. Но все-таки сдержался, ограничившись местом под ключицей. — Вау! — мордашка Яты просто светилась от восторга, словно ему сделали самый замечательный подарок в жизни.  
— Ну, а теперь, поскольку я твой Король...  
— Что? Только не говори, что все это ради того, чтобы запретить мне участвовать в драках?! — Ята мгновенно превратился в обычного подростка.   
Закусил губу, понимая, что теперь Красный имеет на это полное право. А также запретить «скакать мартышкой», как выразился Сарухико — сам макака! — по столовой в школе, утверждая, что «Хомра» самые-самые, а Суо-сан вообще бог. Хотя Ята не думал, что Король будет заниматься такими мелочами.   
Ята замер, когда Суо снова потрепал его по волосам, ощущая, как внутри разгорается тепло, но пока не понимая, что оно означает. Для этого просто было рано. А пока ему было достаточно мимолетной улыбки, мелькнувшей на губах Суо, чтобы стать самым счастливым человеком на свете.


End file.
